Microelectronic devices are typically assembled into packages that are then mounted onto a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). For central processing unit (CPU) die containing packages, the CPU die may possess higher heat dissipation requirements than other, lower power consuming die that may be present on the substrate, such as memory die, for example. Solder thermal interface material (TIM) may be utilized to attach the dies to an integrated heat spreader (IHS), such as a copper IHS, for example. Gold and nickel have been used on the IHS to prevent the copper of the IHS from diffusing and oxidizing, for example. However, the plating processes of gold and nickel can add significant amount of impurities and porosity in the device, and can cause severe thermal failures in such devices.